Barbarian
Prerequisites :Alignment: Any Non-Lawful Tagged Skills Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Spot (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). :Skill Points: 4 Progression Class Features *'Weapon and Armor Proficiency:' A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). *'Fast Movement (Ex):' A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for their species by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when they're wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. *'Rage (Ex):' A barbarian can fly into a rage a certain number of times per day. In a rage, a barbarian temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but they take a –2 penalty to Defense Bonus. The increase in Constitution increases the barbarian’s hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when their Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) :While raging, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma, Dexterity, or Intelligence based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can they cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. They can use any feat they have except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character’s (newly improved) Constitution modifier. A barbarian may prematurely end their rage. At the end of the rage, the barbarian loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless they are a 17th-level barbarian, at which point this limitation no longer applies; see below). :A barbarian can fly into a rage only once per encounter. Entering a rage takes no time itself, but a barbarian can do it only during their action, not in response to someone else’s action. *'Damage Reduction (Ex):' At 2nd level, a barbarian gains Damage Reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage the barbarian takes each time they are dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 4th level, and every two barbarian levels thereafter (6th, 8th, and 10th level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. *'Uncanny Dodge (Ex):' At 2nd level, a barbarian retains their Dexterity bonus to DB (if any) even if they are caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, they still lose their Dexterity bonus to DB if immobilized. If a barbarian already has uncanny dodge from a different class, they automatically gain Improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. *'Greater Rage (Ex):' At 3rd, a barbarian’s bonuses to Strength and Constitution during their rage each increase to +6, and their morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. The penalty to DB remains at –2. *'Run:'When running, you move five times your normal speed (if wearing medium, light, or no armor and carrying no more than a medium load) or four times your speed (if wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load). If you make a jump after a running start, you gain a +4 bonus on your Jump check. While running, you retain your Dexterity bonus to DB. :Normal: You move four times your speed while running (if wearing medium, light, or no armor and carrying no more than a medium load) or three times your speed (if wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load), and you lose your Dexterity bonus to DB. *'Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex):' At 5th level and higher, a barbarian can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a character the ability to sneak attack the barbarian by flanking them, unless the attacker has at least four more character levels than the target has character levels. If a character already has uncanny dodge from a second class, the character automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. *'Tireless Rage (Ex):' At 7th level and higher, a barbarian no longer becomes fatigued at the end of their rage. *'Indomitable Will (Ex):' While in a rage, a barbarian of 7th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves they also receive during their rage. *'Mighty Rage (Ex):' At 9th level, a barbarian’s bonuses to Strength and Constitution during their rage each increase to +8, and their morale bonus on Will saves increases to +4. The penalty to DB remains at –2. *'Ignore Pain (Ex):' While raging, any damage dealt to you that is less than or equal to your Base Fortitude save is reduced by half. This stacks with Ignore Pain gained from other sources. Ex-Barbarians: A barbarian who becomes lawful immediately loses the ability to rage and cannot gain more levels as a barbarian. Philosophy and History Category:Prestige Category:Prestige (Warrior)